I Walk Along A Lonesome Road
by PyroGeek18
Summary: Scarlett left Chicago to be surrounded by SAMCRO, lead by her estranged father Clay Morrow. Well surrounded sounds too nice like she wanted a big reconnection with her long lost father; more like to be protected by the MC but what from? Being connected to the sons comes with its territory. Getting involved with members of the club in the most wicked ways will definitely stir things
1. Chapter One

A/N: Sorry for posting story without actual story hahaha. My computer was being difficult on uploading the first chapter. Hope you enjoy and if you think it's bad, please just say nothing and leave and hopefully you actually do find a story you like.

Nearly there. Further from Chicago, closer to Charming. Can't tell how long I've been on this fuckingtrain, been staring out the window too long….Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Dirt. Dirt. Dirt. Dirt….hmmm was that their before. I spot a pimple on my chin  
in my reflection. Shortly the train then pulls into Charming, I lodge my foot out of the space between the two seats in front of me and stand, Ithrow my bag over my shoulder and shuffle out of the car and exit the train. The heat hits me as I exit  
the AC. I walk to the main road and hail a cab, "Hi, ummm do you know where I can find a club called Samcrow?" I enquire, the taxi driver nods in confirmation and starts driving.

This is a little nerve wrecking, going to meet my Dad. Mum told me he was some big macho of a motorcycle gang in a small town that Mum grew up in. Never met him because Mum had moved away from Charming before she had me, extorted money from him via child  
support to feed her addiction. That lasted for about 4 years, then the payments stop coming through; which meant Mum had to resort to more desperate measures to get a free income. Pretty muchmy life has been one crazy ride through hell, ever since  
my first breath. I couldn't stay there, I couldn't turn out like her. I had to get away from all the trouble that I endured and some that I caused; I'm not safe in Chicago. Not anymore. But then again I don't know how safe I'll be here. I don't know  
what I'm getting into here, I have no idea what this man is like, he'll probably hate me for being here but then again if he really is all that macho, maybe no one will try and find me if they think that I'm close with a bikie gang.

The taxi pulls up to an auto repair shop, I hand the driver a twenty and step out of the car. My hand shading my eyes, as I try to stare into the distance; trying to figure which one could be daddy dearest. I walk closer to the auto shop, seeing if I  
can maybe ask. I look around possiblylooking like a lost puppy; I feel hand gently placed on my elbow, I turn to notice a man with a moustache and goatee, with messy dark curls. "Can I help you sweetheart?" he asks gently,

"Ummm yeah, I'm looking for Clay Morrow" I answer, he points into the garage to a man with short grey hair, a round face with a cigar hanging from his lips; wearing a leather vest talking to a fat man with the same vest but with long curly hair and a  
beard with glasses balanced on his nose. I slowly approach standing at a safe distance. Holy shit! I am staring at my father; he's a lot taller than I imagined. He finished his conversation and approaches me, "Is there something I can help you with  
miss?" he enquires with a gesturing hand, a stogie between his two fingers. Okay I should've thought of what to say on the train, because now I'm just staring at him uncomfortably trying to think of a word! "I uh um hmmm, well you know, hahahaha,  
funny story" I blabber out, I then take a deep breath and open my eyes, "Do you know a woman named Molly Lorsen?" I calmly enquire,

"Yeah" he answers with skepticism, his stogie now between his teeth,

"Well 23 years ago she moved to Chicago, pregnant with your kid" I lightly entail who I am, his eyes grow with worry, "Hi, I'm Scarlett, I'm your uh estranged child" I say followed by a light chuckle and his eyes have grown to the size of watermelons.  
He walks and beckons me to follow him. We enter a bar and then into a small little conference room, he gently shut the door and faces me; without warning he grabs me by the throat and pushes me into a chair, still having a tighthold on me. Such fury  
in his eyes burning through me, "That little money grubbing bitch sent you?" he exclaims in such hatred,

"No" I gasp trying to breathe,

"You here to try and extort money from me?" his voice low and husky yet angry, I shake my head, I can feel my face going purple! I draw whatever strength and punch him in the stomach, winding him and shoving him away from me with my feet. He slams against  
the door, I retreat to the corner of the room before he can strike me again, "I don't want money" I draw a deep breath, "I just wanted to come home," I breathe. He stares at me like I gave him an alien answer; I finish with calling him Dad. I breathe"I  
wanted to meet my Dad" I sweetly say, without a word he exits the conference room. The door hangs open and wandering eyes peer in. I fix myself and walk out. This probably wasn't a good idea. I leave the lot and start walking, not sure where. Maybe  
try and find a shelter, I've got nowhere to go. No one wants me. I truly walk a lonesome road.


	2. Chapter Two

I sit on the porch of an abandoned house on sale, my head resting against the wall. I lightly brush my fingers across my neck, which proves to be sensitive from Clay's aggressiveness. I hold my knees against my chest, bracing for a cold nights wind, I've got nothing, and my whole life is the contents of my backpack. A change of clothes, two pairs of underwear, wallet with $4 left and an old train ticket stub. I don't know where I'm going from here, I've spend all my money to get halfway across the country out of the hope that at least 'Daddy' would take me back with open arms. Not that I want that, but it's a useful emotional leverage to get by for while, at least until I figure out my next move; I'll have to stick around Charming to earn a little moolah, enough to relocate to a bigger location. Preferably one where I can get lost in a big crowd; but for now I'm going to have to rough it for a while, not that I'm not used to doing that. My head lulls back against the wall and I slowly drift out.

...

I awake to the sound of low rumbling of a motor, I rub my eyes; its almost nightfall, the blue day sky slowly dimming to darkness. I poke my head over the railing of the porch to see two bright lights, as they pass I can see that they are two motorcycles; with the same vests that Clay had. After how Clay assaulted me this afternoon, I don't think that maybe there here to have a friendly chat. I crouch down below the porch to keep out of sight; the best way to hide is to keep moving. I pull my bag onto my back and once they're at a fair distance, I walk off the property and start walking in the opposite direction; great another scenery of drama tailing me. I pull my hoodie over my head and keep it down, keeping my senses open for the slightest hint of a motorcycle. My stomach protest against its emptiness, I should get something to eat before I start getting stitches in my side. I walk begin walking to town, keeping away from the main road and sticking to the shadows. A while later I make it into town, my walking pace trying to be fast without being suspicious. I purchase a pie at a convenience store and walk down a dead end alley to keep out of sight while I eat; the hot pie warms my belly and sedates my hunger. I hear a single rumble of a bike, slowly driving down the street, he doesn't notice me in the shadows but I don't want to walk down the main street in case I get spotted again. I brace myself against one side of the alley and run towards the other side and run up the wall and grab the roof; one thing I was always good at was running. I crouch and leap from one rooftop to the other, until I reach a one-way street; no street lights, perfect. I gently lower myself to ground level and walk across the street and head down the one-way street. I can hear the rumble of a bike drawing closer; a bright light appears at the end of the street, shit! My feet slowly walk backwards, the bike comes at me full speed, I turn and run in the opposite direction; what am I thinking? I can't outrun a bike! I break from the road and run into the woods, hopefully get lost in the dark trees. I can hear the bike turn off and I can hear another set of footsteps, other than my own advancing towards me, I can hear him getting close; fuck this guys on mission! I can barely only see the silhouettes of the trees due to the moonlight shining through the treetops, I grab for a branch and lift my torso up, but then I can feel a grip on my skinny jeans and a swift pull to the ground. I tumble backwards and stand but the figure chasing me, braces me against a tree, his large palms having my wrist in a grip, his torso holding me between him and the tree, I still struggle against his hold. "Hey, hey! Calm down alright!" he barks at me, his voice husky and warning, yet rather warm in a gentle kind of way. "I'm not going to hurt you?"

"What do you want?" I whimper,

"Clay just wants to talk to you"  
"HA! Talk? That's a relief!" I lace with sarcasm

"Well think of it this way, you come back to the clubhouse with me peacefully or kicking and screaming; either way don't matter to me".

I stop struggling against him and he lets go of my wrist. I might, just might still have Clay's emotion for leverage. I slightly nod and we start walking back to his bike in awkward silence; this could go bad or the way I want, he had a lot of his guys out looking for me which probably means he's desperate but what has he got to gain from killing me? Probability balances in either that he wants to hide me from something or someone or he might be trying to open up. We reach the bike, "I'm Scarlett by the way" I introduce myself,

"Opie" he replies, I say nothing else as I straddle the bike and Opie's back rumbles to life and we ride off, the sound of the bike filling my ears; the powerful and boisterously loud growl of the bike just about causing my eardrums to ache.

...

Short while later, we pull into the lot of Teller Morrow mechanic shop, which is now empty but it is night; Opie lines his bike with the other row of bikes and turns of the engine. My ears continue to ring out, as there is nothing but silence; I swing my leg over and off the bike, I take a look at Opie as he takes his helmet off, very tall, rather burly looking guy, with a well kept beard and wearing a blue bandana, which he covered with a black beanie; he is kind of attractive. He leads me into the clubhouse and I notice he has the same vest as everyone. I walk through the door to notice only two people at the bar, Clay and a young man with neck length blonde hair, talking to each other; their conversation stops once I walked into the room. "You wanted to see me Dad?" I use his parental title to hopefully appeal to his better nature, if there even is one. He beckons me over, I occupy the seat next him, "How's your Mum?" he asks, strange to be asking about' _money grubbing bitch'_ ,

"She's good, living in Texas with her new husband" I lie,

"That's good" he's convinced, "so why'd you come down to Charming?"

"I wanted to meet my father" I shrug

"And what does your mother say about this?"

"She's cool with it,' _you're a grown woman Scarlett, you can make your own decisions'_ , she just doesn't want to have any contact with you" I lie,

"Okay, well I'm not exactly sure about how to go about this. I'm sorry but you're going to have to give me some time on this", he gestures with his hand, well I'm at the tipping scale of my leverage.

"That's fine, I understand" I nod, "well I'll just clear out then" I stand from the stool,

"Where abouts are you staying?"

"Ummm, kinda homeless at the moment" I say with a light chuckle,

"You didn't really think this through"

"Not really"

"Okay well you can stay at the clubhouse for now"

"Thank you" I smile,

"Jax will show you to your room" he gestures to the blonde one, Jax stands straight from leaning on the bar and gives me a warm smile,

"Follow me" he nods to follow him, I trail behind him,

"I'm Scarlett by the way"

"I'm Jax" he replies as he opens a door to a small room with a double bed a slanted room, a dresser and an ensuite bathroom,

"So what's your connection to my Dad"

"I'm the VP of the club and Clay's married to my Mom"

"Oh cool, kind of makes us brother and sister" I babble, that sounds weird, "Sorry, that's awkward"

"Nah it's fine" he reassures with a smile, "well I'll let you get some sleep" he says and gently closes the door, leaving me alone in the room. Well this is different, never slept in a bed before, couches, floor, campers but not an actual bed; I strip down to my jumper and sit on the bed, contemplating my surroundings. If I'm able to succeed in winning over Clay, no one will get to me, those assholes can't touch me even if they have luck finding me. You'd have to be pretty brave to go up a bikie gang; or pretty stupid. 


	3. Chapter 3

Light shines in through the cracks of the curtains to dimly illuminate the room; I sit up in bed and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes, I throw the covers off and my feet touch the rough scratchy carpet. I head to the bathroom to shower away night sweats and the events of last night; I shower sweat and small twigs in the mess that is my hair. I have to try and figure out my next move, I might not be as lucky as I was last night, Clay might not be as open as was last night, and he can just as easily get rid of me. Maybe New York, the big apple! Big crowd filled with diverse people, be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Plus I have no ties in New York, but it's on the other side of the country and I just crossed from Chicago to California; fuck! My best bet is if this thing with Clay works out. I turn off the shower and dry off, changing back into my clothes from last night. A pair of skinny jeans and a baggy jumper I've owned since I was 15, I brush fingers through my hair and tight it up in a high pony tail. I open the door and walk out to the bar, where there are a considerable number of people all wearing matching vests, I spot recognise Clay, and Jax, but everyone else is new to me; they're busy chatting over coffee and cigarettes or playing pool. I take a seat on the far bar stool and observe everyone. Some of them just notice me discreetly, I can notice that some of them are talking about me; hmmm I wonder how many guys Clay had out looking for me. A cup of coffee is placed in front of me, courtesy of Opie, "Thank you" I smile,

"No problem" he nods,

"Can I ask you something?", I sip my coffee,

"Sure"

"How many people here know me?"

"All the club members", fuck he had all of them looking for me,

"And what has Dad told you and the others?", he shrugs

"Not much, just gave us a description, a name and told us how you were connected to him"

"Oh fun. Why did he want me found so bad?", I look at him and he hesitates, only slightly though,

"Clay doesn't want his missus to find out, until he tells her", hmmm something tells me he's not being honest, I lie enough to know the truth when I see it, I play along with it though,

"He should tell her and soon. I'm going to have to be sticking around for a while"

"Make it sound like you're going somewhere", yeah I am,

"I don't really seem to be welcome and if he doesn't tell his wife, it's a pretty clear cut that I shouldn't stick around"

"You'll be fine, just takes Clay a bit to warm up to you"

"Yeah sure" I smirk, I finish off my coffee. Clay walks up to me and hands me an envelope, I look in it and there's a small wad of cash, Christ this would be enough to get to New York. Wait, is this a please go away and never return bribe? "I'm guessing this is to leave town?"

"No, I want you to go out and buy some actual decent clothes and fix yourself up, should at least look presentable" I stare down, ashamed of my jeans and baggy jumper. I nod in acknowledgment, "Ope you go with her" he demands, Opie nods, when Clay is out of ear shot, I turn to Opie "You don't have to go and babysit me, I can go by myself" I don't want to burden him,

"No it's fine, come on lets go"

...

We pull into town, parking outside a clothing boutique, "I won't be long" I say as a slide out of the truck, but Opie follows me into the store; okay then. I quickly skim through the clothes, not wanting to take too long. I grab some new jeans, I few tops and a couple dresses; I try to try them all on as quickly as possible, not wanting to take too long and irritate him. Everything fits except for a few tops and a pair of jeans, I go to the counter to pay for my clothes, whoops I forgot my bag in the changing rooms. I rush back and grab my bag and I begin to walk back to the front door until I feel a hand over my over mouth and an arm around my neck dragging me out of the back of the door. I kick my legs, knowing I'm not going to make much noise through the noise clad hand over my head; I manage to kick the wall and make a hopefully decent noise. I'm dragged out the door and it closes, I'm still being dragged backwards, I manage to dislodge his hand enough to move my body to nail him in the ribs. He's winded and he loosens, I begin to sprint up the alley but a man steps out of a van grabs me and knocks me to the ground with a blow to my right cheek, I become very disoriented; the man attempts to grab me by the shoulders but I force him off me with my feet, I tumble backwards to a stand. There's a loud crash and Opie comes out the door with a gun steady in his hands, he shoots the first guy, the gunshot rings out and aims for the one who got out the van but he ducks back into the van and it speeds off. The first guys brains falling out the back and the blood is splattered across the gravel and spilling through the rocks, I become rather lightheaded and brace myself against the wall, Opie rushes to my side and grabs me helping me balance; I grip his hand tight and take deep breaths. I can't help but laugh hysterically, "I'm guessing that's not the first time you've shot someone", and he says nothing for a second,

"Come on we should get you back" he says strangely calm,

...

We make it back to the clubhouse safely, I slide out of the truck, I couldn't say anything on the way here. I found Clay in the garage tinkering with a bike, "Dad, we need to talk" I tremble, he looks over his shoulder and stands and walks me out of the garage into the heat, "Look we'll talk later, I'm a little busy at the moment"

"No, we'll talk now!"

"Someone tried to take her at the shop" Opie explains in a very calm and husk voice,

"Who?" Clay asks with fury on the edge of his tone,

"Calaveras"

"Gotta be Salazar"

"Sala-who? Cal dot what?" I interrupted, "Yes I'm still standing here! Who the hell attacked me?" I exclaim,

"Hey! You remember who you are talking to!" Clay shakes a finger at me,

"Yeah Dad! I do remember! But tell me Dad, what is it you exactly do to create enemies like that, I doubt a mechanic earns that kind of conference from a bad oil change" I'm not scared of him,

"Dad?" I hear a furiously confused toned, we turn to see a middle aged woman with brown hair and blonde streak, that must me Jax's Mum, Clays wife, he hasn't told her.

"You haven't told her that your illegitimate child is in town" I say under my breath, enough for him to hear me. Clay stares between me and the other woman, I walk off to the clubhouse, Ope tries to grab my hand but I yank it away. 'Father' can explain it to her himself; I walk into the clubhouse and down to my room, might not be my room after this, maybe this isn't the safest place for me to be. I slam the door and lean against the wall, I slide down to the floor, my breathing pattern furious, all I can feel is irritation and an infuriating burn reminding me that I'm an unwanted human being, I was just a money ticket for Mum and I'm just a burden to my Dad. No one wants me here, not even my friends in Chicago wanted to see me after what I'd done, and I've had some pretty lonesome moments but none as bad as this. I feel like I'm falling, no not falling, being thrown down an abyss, a void where no one can deal with me.

I hear a soft knock on my door and it opens slowly, I don't look up but I know it's Opie, I can tell from his rings on the door and his footwear out the corner of my eye. He enters the room and slides down to the spot next to me, "You okay" he asks warmly,

"23 years Opie. 23 years I waited for him to come back, a phone call, a letter, something. I get here only to find out why he stopped caring 19 years ago and now? He still doesn't care"

"I don't think he doesn't care, he just doesn't know how to handle it"

"Yeah, I'm sure he didn't want to handle it, ever", silence fills the room for a few minutes,

"Just give him some time, he'll come around"

"You ever been unwanted Opie?" I look to him and he stares at the ground,

"Yeah"

"Who?"

"My mom, left me when I was 16"

"How did that feel for you?"

"I can't remember, I remember filling the club in the place that she took from me"

"I wish I had that" I mumble, he looks to me

"What about your Mum?" he asks, Mum the meth addict who could only care about her next fix, selling my childhood for a toxic substance to shot into her body,

"It's complicated"

"Don't get along with her?"

"Yeah, something like that" I nod, I run my finger through my hair and exhale greatly. Opie puts his arm around me and I lean into it, the air mixed with his scent, being quite comforting. Have I made a friend? Maybe Opie's right, just give it some time, things will turn out. I lean snuggle into his embrace and we just sit there in comfortable silence. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: sorry for late update, been having trouble thinking of what to create and where I wanted to go with this chapter. I try to take time with my work because I do not wish to write something that feels forced and rushed. By the way, thank you to allfor  
the lovely reviews, you guys are wonderful, can't wait to hear more.

I was out of the clubhouse the second dawn broke through, I threw my hoodie up and sneaked out; I needed to be away for a short while. I walked to the suburbs and climbed on top of the roof of a two story deserted house; I always loved high places. Nonot  
for some reason like 'I felt free' or 'no one could touch me', I liked it because of vertigo. That strange feeling you get when you look out above a cityscape or get that light headed feeling when you look down. I watched the sun rise and lightenvelope  
the town, like water running over rocks on the beach; new dawn, new day, wonder what this day will bring. I should probably talk to Clay today, I don't what that attack was about but I want to know, I don't like not knowing; who was thatCal-whatever.  
Hmmm I wonder how things went with his wife.

…

I saunter back to the clubhouse, not particularly giddy about seeing Clay, but at the same time I didn't want to be away from the Clubhouse, I was very cautious about my surroundings; even the low rumble of a car begged me to glance. I walked into the  
lot and Clay was on his bike but the second he saw me, he switched off the ignition and unclipped his helmet; he stood off his bike and approached me. "Where the hell were you?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"I don't know, some suburban area?" I shrug, he points a finger in my face,

"If you leave the lot again, you are to take someone with you", I couldn't say anything, I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I'm not exactly sure if that's his way of caring, but at least I'm getting somewhere. Before I could reach the door to theclubhouse,  
I felt someone tap my shoulders; I turn to see a very pale blonde boy, with no logo on his vest, only the word Prospect on the back. He points to an office "Gemma wants to talk to you", I nod and politely smile inacknowledgement. I walktowards  
the office and see the same woman from yesterday, brown hair, and blonde streak, middle aged, sitting behind a desk with glasses balanced on her nose. She peers up at me over her spectacles, I sit down across from her, and sounds of silence

fill the room, nothing but the sounds of tools in the garage at work. "So what did he tell you? I'm his cousin?" I pipe up,

"You don't lookvery much like him"

"Yeah, thank god she look like her mother, right?"

"You've got his eyes though" she crosses her arms,

"Maybe, I haven't really had the years to observe the resemblance between me and my father"

"Yeah I suppose so"

"So what else has he told you?"

"That apparently you wanted to 'reconnect'"

"I just wanted to know the other half of me"

"Yeah and you expect me to believe that"

"I don't care what you believe. You may be married to Clay but you don't know where I'm coming from, so you're opinion is invalid to me"

"And where are you coming from?" she leans on her desk, I scoff,

"Just wanted to meet my Dad, I want to know why he didn't come find me as a kid, I want to know why he swept me under the rug after four years" I explain, she just sits there staring at me, observing me, "I don't expect you to get it, but if it's that  
/much of a burden, I'll leave" I stand and as I'm about to leave the office,

"Dinner" she says, I look at her

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm having adinner tomorrow night,all the guys are going to be there, should really introduce yourself to the family, if you're going to be apart of it" she hands me piece of paper with an address on it,

"Should I bring the ambrosia salad?" I joke, "What time?"

"Be at the house by6:00pm"

"Okay, see you then", this will be interesting.

…

To pass the time, I play pool on my own; which I severely suck at. The table is covered in strikes of chalk from where I've continuously missed the ball, Opie and Jax walks in, Jax walks in with a baby cradled in his arms, a woman with long dark brownhair  
follows through with a carrier. I observe how they are that busy family, both parents looking after the needs of a small infant, giving it both love and attention; Jax makes amusing gooey faces at the kid. "Hey, you okay?" Opie pulls me out of  
/my trance,

"Yeah I'm fine, just I didn't know observing. Is that his kid?"

"Yeah, that's Abel"

"And the woman with him is?"

"Tara, that Jax's old lady"

"Old? Christ I've got to get the number of her surgeon", Opie laughs,

"Nah it's a term we use for girlfriend"

"Why not just say girlfriend"

"Old ladies are the woman of the club members who have a kind of standing and respect from other members and such"

"Oh okay, reminds me of Queens in medieval ages" I chuckle, he smiles and looks at the pool table,

"You want a game?"

"Oh I'm afraid I won't be much competition, I'm fucking awful at this" I demonstrate by aiming for a ball and as usual, miss. Opie throws his head back in laughter at my failure,

"Here, I'll show you how to do it properly", I stand at my usual stance, he lowers my torso, "Your stance is off, you need to be at eye level with the ball and your hands are to close together", with his firm hands he pulls my hands further apart and  
/he flattens my palm on the table and turns it on an angle and wraps my first finger around the top, "this will help you cradle the cue more steadily" his hands are rough but firm and structured, each finger with a large ring, he lowers himself closer  
/to me, his body close to being flush against me, he turns me to aim at a stripe ball, I pull the stick back and forth and strike the white ball to which it hits the striped ball and sinks it! "Nice", I feel him breathe in my ear, I stand as calmly  
/as possible,

"Thanks" I chuckle, "I'll take you up on that game I guess" I smile.

…

Well Opie kicked my ass 3 times, so instead of going through more humiliation, I decide to have a drink with him. We both sip at whiskey talking about silly things, he told me about his deceased wife and the fact that he's got two kids, apparently his  
/Dad is one of the original members of this club, "What is it you guys do exactly? Besides fixing automobiles" I ask but he just stares at his drink,

"Not sure if I'm the right guy to tell you about that"

"If you aren't then I'm guessing it's not a very legitimate business"

"So why'd you leave Texas" he changes the topic,

"I left Chicago, my mum lives in Texas but I stayed in Chicago"

"So why'd you leave Chicago"

"I wanted to meet my Dad"

"Besides that. You don't seem to have the desire to want to move back"

"I don't really have anything back in Chicago"

"No friends or family?"

"The only other family is my Mum, friends? Nah. I don't have friends anymore"

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say I got in a bit of trouble with them"

"How come?" he enquires, I probably shouldn't say too much. I don't really need them knowing more about me than what's absolutely necessary.

"Don't really want to talk about it, sorry" I say as sorrowful as possible, hopefully manipulating him into thinking that I don't really want rehash painful memories, that sort of crap. He throws up his hands in surrender, "That's okay, I won't push you"

"Thanks" I smile, he takes a sip from his glass, "thank you for everything you've done by the way Opie" I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek but his head angled slightly towards me which turned into a brief kiss on the lips. The second they make contact,I  
lean back and cover my lips with my four fingers, my mouth hangs agape and my eyes wide "I am so sorry Opie, I didn't mean to-" I am interrupted by one finger under my chin as he softly places his lips on mine, giving me a long and gentle  
he pulls back, his stares at my face in surprise and subtle bliss, he looks backs to my lips and leans in slightly until I kind of turn my head, "I'm sorry Opie, but I can't do that" I mutter under my breath and walk down to my room. I can'tafford  
to have a connection or at least feel like I have a connection and cling onto foolish hope, I can't have very many ties to this place, the less ties, the easier it'll be to leave when I do.


End file.
